Un mundo de ensueño
by Surita.sa
Summary: La amaba y eso fue suficiente para Sakura, dejándose llevar por el mundo de ensueño que aun la esperaba.


**Un mundo de ensueño.**

La primera vez que la vio, fue en un cálido día de primavera.  
Aun lo recordaba perfectamente, en ese entonces, solo la conocía a la distancia.

— ¿Qué de qué color son tus ojos?

En vez de preguntar cuál era su nombre, pregunto por el color de sus ojos, un comportamiento sumamente raro.

—Negro.

Y esa sonrió llena de sorpresa, con admiración como si estuviera la octava maravilla. Algo a lo que el expresaba por observarla a tan corta distancia.

_Rosa._

Su cabello delicado y corto sumando el brillo lleno de vida que tenían sus ojos esmeraldas fue lo que lo cautivo.

_Verde._

Sus bellos ojos verdes.

* * *

—Oye, Sasuke-kun.

Su delicada voz resonó en lo más profundo de sus sentidos animándolo a abrir los ojos, siendo deslumbrado por unos segundos por lo cálidos rayos de sol que se mezclaban con el color de los pétalos de cerezo.

— ¿Mm?

—Tengo que volver.  
—Mm.

—Si no vuelvo ahora, no podré dormir.  
—Mm.

— ¡Responde!

* * *

Su mirada estaba fija en ella mientras su lengua lamia cada centímetro del helado en su mano, Sakura saboreaba gustosamente su helado de galleta.

— ¿Sabe bien?  
— ¿Quieres probar?  
—Sabes que no me gusta el dulce Sakura.  
—Pero te mueres por probarlo.

—Touche.

* * *

—Sasuke-kun, ¡estoy aburrida!—Refunfuño Sakura.  
— ¿Qué quieres hacer?

—…  
—Nada. —Respondió ella.

—Que rara eres.

—No lo soy.

—Sí.

—No.

—Sí, tanto que siempre te imaginas que en cualquier día de estos abra una invasión zombi. —Contraataco él.

—Touche.

—Hmp. — Contesto Sasuke.

—…

—…

—Pero no puedes negar que puede pasar. — Reto calmadamente Sakura.

—…  
—Tengo sueño. —Termino Sakura.

* * *

Su respiración se calmó en el momento en que envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor, apoyando su quijada en esa montaña de cabellos rosados que desprendían un dulce aroma, el único dulce aroma que le gustaba; ella apoyo su mejilla en su pecho mientras el sueño dominaba su cuerpo.

Hoy Sakura cumplía 18 años, 18 años desde que nació, 18 años que vivió en Japón conociendo el mundo, 18 años en los que se dio cuenta de que el mundo era cruel y hermoso a la vez, 18 años desde que aquella enfermedad se instaló en su cuerpo sin previo aviso, 18 años de su existencia.

Un año de esos dieciocho en que pudo conocerla y enamorarse, solo uno.

—Gracias Sasuke-kun.

Y ella dieciocho años en encontrar una razón de vivir.

Los latidos de su corazón sonaban cada vez más altos a comparación con los que ella emitía, que por cada segundo que pasaba se iban deteniendo.

El césped recién cortado olía demasiado bien, mientras los cerezos iban cayendo de las ramas del árbol sobre ellos.

Sakura apretaba su mano suave y gentilmente, dándole la señal de que estaba perdiendo la conciencia. Ella no sabía por qué se dormía tan rápido, porque habían veces en las que no podía resistirse a la tentación de cerrar sus ojos y caer en un enorme abismo negro que la mayoría de las veces parecía eterno.

Sin embargo, él sabía que en cualquiera de esos sueños, sus bellos ojos esmeraldas se cerrarían para siempre, de una manera extrañamente temprana.

—Te amo Sakura.

Sakura sonrió dejándose guiar por el sueño.

_En brazos de Morfeo._

Sakura ya no sentía, porque hace tiempo dejo de apretar su mano.

Sakura ya no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba dormida, desde el momento en que decidió cerrar sus ojos.

Sakura ya no sabía que en aquel día en el que cumplio 18 años dejó de existir.

Sasuke en un momento dejo de sentir la calidez emanar de ella, dejando solo un cuerpo inanimado.

Sakura había muerto, envuelta en sus brazos mientras el susurraba varias veces dos palabras en su oído no queriendo aceptar la realidad.

_La cruda realidad._

Sasuke susurrba "Te amor" en su oído, queriendo ahuyentar la soledad que lo comenzaba a envolver, queriendo que la verdad solo fuera una mala jugada, una pesada broma, el hecho de que Sakura cerrara sus ojos cada día esperando la muerte, llegando por fin en su cumpleaños, el día en que Sasuke se enteró de todo.

_Se juró hacerla feliz ese día. _

La amaba y eso fue suficiente para Sakura, dejándose llevar por el mundo de ensueño que aun la esperaba.

El seguía llorando en silencio susurrando cuanto la amaba, hasta quien sabe en qué momento dejo de hacerlo, con voz ronca diciéndole por ultimo algo en el oído…

—Dulces sueños Sakura.

Y Sakura nunca más volvió a abrir los ojos.

.

.

**Fin.**

**Nota autora:** Holash!  
Ya habrán notado que soy nueva por aquí e.e  
Pero dejando eso de lado, vengo con un One que espero les guste, claro que pido comentarios para seguir animándome a subir escritos, ¿quieren? ¡Son gratis!


End file.
